


The Armed Robbery

by Acemindbreaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Druids, Gen, Robbery, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Werewolves, ex-vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acemindbreaker/pseuds/Acemindbreaker
Summary: After escaping from the druids who killed their whole clan, the former vampire fledglings James, Mildred and Christina are wandering the street, trying to survive and figure out how the druids' spells have changed them. That is, until a coincidence and a bit of bravery sets events into motion.





	The Armed Robbery

James, Mildred and Christina were walking down the street. After two days on the run, they were starting to get really hungry. “So, what do you think?” James asked, nodding at a convenience store. “Wanna get a snack?”  
“Sure.” Mildred said.  
“Yeah, I could go for that.” Christina replied.  
“OK, so here's the plan.” James said. “I distract the cashier, Mildred, you grab the snacks, and Christina, you keep an eye out for any trouble.”  
“Right.” Mildred said.  
“What kind of trouble? Like a second worker?” Christina asked. “Or another customer? Something like that?”  
“Exactly.” James said. “You know what to do. Just like we used to do when we were snitching extra dessert before dinner.”  
“I wish you hadn't mentioned that.” Christina complained. “Now I'm missing them again.”

It started out going exactly as planned. Christina and Mildred wandered aimlessly, looking at the displays as if uncertain what they wanted, while James headed up to the counter and asked the cashier to check the lost and found. As soon as the cashier turned away, Mildred exploded into action, frantically cramming chips into her bag.  
But then Christina saw the man with the gun. “James!” She exclaimed, and then dove behind the aisle as the man entered the store. James took one look at the man, swore, and ducked into hiding with them.  
“Is he with the druids? Why would they use a gun?” Christina whispered, but before James could answer, the man with the gun spoke.  
“Give me everything in your till! And don't try anything funny!” He yelled. Christina almost laughed. What were the chances? He was here to rob the place, too!  
“This is bad.” James whispered. “Christina, distract him. Mildred, you and I will sneak up on him.”  
“Distract him? How?” Christina asked, but they were already fanning out to either side. Christina looked around desperately, and then grabbed a chocolate bar and threw it, hitting the counter three feet from the gunman.  
Immediately, she exploded into motion, grabbing the bag and racing around the aisle to the door. The gunman turned. “Who the fuck threw that?” He turned, and that's when Mildred leaped on his back, snarling.  
She bowled him over, his gun falling by the wayside, and pushed him in front of the display just as James got there. She backed away as he knocked the display on him, and they fled.

They caught up with Christina a block away. “Wow.” Mildred said.  
“Yeah.” James said. “What are the chances that some guy would try to rob the same place at the same time as us?”  
“Shit. I forgot my bag!” Mildred exclaimed, and then let out a sigh of relief as Christina held it out. “Oh, thanks! I need something to eat after all that adrenaline.”  
“I figured, while you two were being heroes, I'd make sure we got the food.” Christina said with a smile.

After the police had come, and the gunman had been arrested, the cashier and his pack leader reviewed the tape. “Holy shit, they were shoplifting? Did you have any genuine customers that day?”  
“Never mind that. The important bit comes here.” The cashier paused the tape just as Christina looked anxiously in the direction of the camera. “See her eyes?”  
“Eyeshine. She's a werewolf?” The pack leader replied, surprised. “But her body language is all wrong.”  
“I don't think they're werewolves. The boy, I smelt something on him, but it wasn't wolf. I think it was some sort of cat.” The cashier said.  
“Cat. I've never heard of cat-shifters.” The pack leader said. “I think we should find out more about them.”  
“The police have seen the edited version.” The cashier said. “Maybe they'll catch them, and you can get Paula to get them released to pack custody.”  
The pack leader shook his head. “Somehow, I don't think it'll be that easy.”


End file.
